High performance vacuum electronic applications such as X-ray free electron lasers (FELs) require electron beams having high brightness, high peak current densities, low transverse and/or longitudinal emittances, prompt response times, and long shelf and operational lifetimes. The desire for further advances in fields using such X-ray light sources motivates development of photocathode electron sources that are better able to meet all of these specifications.